Heart Sonata Over Logic Melody
by Sinful Rose
Summary: My first attempt for a one shot. Hiyono wants to tell Ayumu something but couldn't because she said he wouldn't understand so he'll prove to her that he understands .. yes I suck at summaries


_Outside the window, kira kira kira ri_

_A shooting star fell alone_

"Ah the stupid song again" Ayumu said while shifting his eyes away from the cooking book he was holding to Hiyono who was busy with her computer as usual. The light brown hair girl started tilting her head as she continued singing in her childish manner.

_The moon, yura yura yura ri_

_Dozed in a sea of stars_

The news club room was silent, Hiyono was working on her network as usual while Ayumu reading his cooking book to decide what's for dinner tonight before his sister in law Madoka gets home but he wasn't focused in his book, for some reason he was enjoying the song that Hiyono was repeating. He lowered the book slowly down to steal a glace of his childish partner as she continued lyrics of the song he always wondered if they would make sense.

_In the blue sky, puka puka puka ri  
>Is a stream of cotton candy clouds<em>

He always thought logic would make sense more than truth, _'Why does she sing this strange song only when she's around me ?'_ he thought while watching her tilting her head and singing so cheerfully. She suddenly stopped and turned her face to him, he raised his book again to his eye level before she sees.

"Umm, Narumi-san … " She tried to grab his attention but he didn't respond, she puffed her cheek and stood up, saying loudly:

"Narumi-san, at least look at me when I'm talking" He still didn't move and just said:

"You weren't talking"

"I was about to" She blinked. He lowered his book and sighed:

"What ?"

"Umm …" She played with her fingers, trying to find the right words to say. He raised his book again and said:

"Like I said you weren't talking" She puffed her cheek again and said while turning to her computer again:

"You wouldn't understand anyway"

He widened his eyes and put his book on the table in shock of this statement, turning his face to Hiyono who stopped singing.

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand ?"

"It's something not solved by logic or even explained by a genius like yourself" She didn't turn to face him and just kept letting her slim fingers typing even if she wasn't focused on what on the screen.

"You're cute" He smirked. A red blush passed her cheeks and turns her face to him

"Eh ?" Still blinking from the comment the brown haired boy said, it was the first time he ever said a compliment such as this to her, he was smiling to her and carefully watching her facial expressions. He stood up and walked till her position and said while shoving his fists in his pocket:

"I might use my mind in everything I go through, I might be considered a genius from the way I think but … That wouldn't be normal for a human now would it ?" He was staring at her deeply in her eyes and lowered himself to her level, placing his hands on the chair's arms and facing her. Her face flustered from the sudden closeness in the atmosphere, she felt any sudden movement from him will make her heart burst because it was beating faster than ever. Feelings were rushing through her whole body which made her frozen in her place on the chair.

The brown haired boy was still watching her reaction of this situation then finally breaking the stillness of this room when he said:

"I'm not a robot to use my mind only with logic, I'm a human and I got a heart, I could feel … What you feel" she widened her eyes in surprise of his words and slowly her frozen body began to melt and relax when his warm hand caressed her right cheek. Ayumu lost control of his mind and just let his heart lead this time while forgetting the purpose of this moment that he only wanted to know what she wanted to say.

His eyes softened when he felt her tensed hand began to ease and wanting him to get closer so she could wrap her arms around him, she wanted him to read her mind because it was screaming words of love that she was afraid to confess. Finally he wanted to end her mental torture, he found himself getting closer to her face. He slowly pressed his lips against hers.

Still surprised from his actions, Hiyono felt weaker from the kiss and her eyes closed, sinking deeply in his lips while he kissed her passionately and wanting her to know what he really felt about her. Her hands led the way to his chest and placed them there where she was feeling his heart rhythm beating her name faster as she slowly kissed him back.

Returning back to his senses, Ayumu broke the kiss and slowly raised his head to see Hiyono slowly opening her eyes and smiling. He shoved his fists back into his pockets while adjusting his back straight again, Hiyono blushed again and said:

"So can I have your lunch box again ?" Ayumu narrowed his eyes to his lunch box on the table then shifted his eyes back to her, saying:

"All that just for my lunch box ?" She smiled in a childish manner and nodded. He sighed and walked to the table, held his book while his long legs led the way to the door but stopped before he exited when he heard Hiyono whisper:

"Narumi-san … I love you" He smiled and said without turning his face to her while leaving the room:

"I love you too"

_Someone waved the magic wand  
>That's the magic of love<br>A dream-colored time_


End file.
